hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Donna Starr
Donna Starr is a 36-year-old muggleborn witch, former Gryffindor, and current Charms teacher at Hogwarts. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. History Donna Veronica Starr was born on May 10, 1977, to April Schott-Starr, a secretary at Canary Wharf, and Sylvester Starr, a businessman who was also an employee at Canary Wharf. Both were muggles, and when they met, they fell in love. They married, and they later had a daughter, whom they named Donna. When Donna was born, it caused a lot of trouble in their family. Donna caused a lot of emotional stress for the new parents, so April went on a break from work to raise Donna for a while, but she was eventually fired as a secretary, because they decided that they weren't going to wait for her to return, and that they could find someone else who could do the job better than April could. April was furious, and she told Sylvester to quit his job as well, so they could go on strike and find a better place to work. However, Sylvester liked his job, and he refused to quit. This caused more relationship issues between the two, and eventually, they filed for divorce. As soon as the two officially split up, Sylvester went away, with no trace whatsoever of where he went. April decided that she and Donna would move in with Gerald Schott, April's widower father and Donna's grandfather. With Gerald being able to take care of Donna, April went to find work. Donna was raised by her grandfather, because once April found a job when Donna was five years old, she was always at work. Gerald realized how special Donna was, and he knew that she would do great things one day. Donna often got in trouble when she was younger, because she had a bad attitude, and she could be very voilent. She was very smart-mouthed, sarcastic, and disrespectful to others, especially to her mother, who had always called her "bad luck" since she was born, because Donna was what split April and Sylvester apart, and Donna was what caused April to lose her job. Donna grew up very alone, and she didn't want any friends while she was a kid. When she was eleven, Donna and April were very surprised when Donna got her letter to Hogwarts. However, Gerald was not surprised, because he always suspected that there was something very special about Donna. April did not want Donna to go to Hogwarts, because she thought that it would be very weird and strange. Gerald eventually convinced April to allow Donna to go, and Donna began attending Hogwarts that fall. Donna was sorted into Gryffindor for her very different and bold personality. Donna loved Gryffindor, and she got along with some of the others in her house, but she was teased by many of the Slytherins that she knew because of her muggleborn blood status, and they often called her rude names. Donna was rude to them because they were rude to her, and many people knew her that way. However, she showed a different, less agressive and rude personality to her friends, but after being teased by the Slytherins, nobody wanted to get to know Donna. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Gallery 430_mylie_Wizar_65300.jpg|Donna's wand tumblr_ma310qDeoZ1rv7v73o16_r2_250.gif tumblr_ma310qDeoZ1rv7v73o3_250.gif tumblr_ma310qDeoZ1rv7v73o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_ma21soOvyD1ru2yklo2_250.gif tumblr_n2qwmuZogu1s6wq07o1_250.gif tumblr_n85zakKhbo1rg0tqro1_250.gif tumblr_n85zakKhbo1rg0tqro2_250.gif tumblr_n85zakKhbo1rg0tqro6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5xsq3BduN1s6wq07o1_250.gif tumblr_n4e4ou06ZG1s6wq07o3_250.gif Category:Teacher Category:Hogwarts Teacher Category:Employee Category:Hogwarts Employee Category:Gryffindor Category:Former Gryffindor Category:Former Student Category:Graduated Category:Professor Category:Female Category:British Category:Adult Category:Miramc22 Category:Trouble Maker